Episode 24 (Crown): The Fight with Shin
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Universe Eleven *Blue Eleven *Green Eleven Episode 24 (Crown): The Fight with Shin "Remember what you said to me!" Shin reminded him. "Of course!" Referee blows the whistle to resume the match. Isamu looked at the remaining time on the scoreboard. 10 minutes. Only ten minutes left until the end of the first match, and it was getting pretty rough. This time, Kenta was in possession of the ball. He dribbled the ball and Hideyoshi tried to mark him, but he was too quick on his feet. "Damn it!" Hideyoshi cursed, he was really frustrated. "You won't ever get past me!" He said, sticking out his tongue, smirking. "Is that so?!" Hideyoshi asked, running up to him. Kenta was much faster, and he was already halfway through, but was marked by Masanori. "Nice, Masanori!" "I won't let you go any further than this!" "Man, I'm getting tired of hearing that. Why don't you prove it to me?!" And then he jumped on his back, and got past him. "What the hell?!" "Hah, losers!" "Excuse me?!" Ignoring him, Kenta saw Shin running next to him. "Shin-kun!" He said, "Pass!" "Hai!" And so he he successfully passed the ball to Shin. "Crap! Mark him!" "Got it!" Jun said, running up to him. "I'm stopping you right here and now! Let's do this, SHADOWWW RAINNN!!!" "Such puny hissatsu technique cannot work against me!" Shin roared. "Move it! INVISIBLE CLOAK!!!" And within a blink of an eye he got past Jun, and was now in the front lines. "DEFENSE!!!!" Isamu said, panicking. "I hear you, Captain!" Oshiro said, going up to face Shin. "I don't need you here." Shin said. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!" Oshiro said, a little pissed. Commentator: Shin did it again!!! He used Invisible Cloak and defeated Jun's Shadow Rain!! Will he shoot?! Is he going to make it in?! "Not with me in the way!" "Is that so?" Shin smirked, and he jumped in the air. "PHOENIX BULLETTOOO!!!" "I won't let you!" And he also jumped in the air. "You think you're the only one who can fly?! If Triangle Blast doesn't work on you then... REDDD ALLERRTOOO!!!" "Hey nii-san, you're forgetting about me." Akira said, coming right behind him. "Come on out, FREEZING HELLL!!!!" That should've stopped him on his tracks, right? Wrong. "Trying to make me immobile, huh? Well that doesn't work on me! SPELL BREAKER!!!" He yelled, and activated a shield barrier. Then he kicked the ball with all his might, using Phoenix Bullet, and it shot both of them down. "Captain!!!" "Sato!" "DEATTHH HANDDDOOO KAIII!!!! AHHH!!!!" Referee blows the whistle. Commentator: GOALLLL!!!!!! That's the fourth goal that they have taken! What will Universe Eleven do?! "Is that really all you've got?" Shin asked, smirking. "You...!" Isamu said, trying to get up painfully. He was panicking, they didn't have much till the end of the first half. Referee blew the whistle to resume the game. Hideyoshi was in possession of the ball this time. "I'm not going to keep losing like this!" Hideyoshi thought. He dribbled the ball until he was stopped by both Kenta and Kei this time. "You really don't learn, do you?" Kenta said, sneering. "I'm not going to keep losing to you!" Hideyoshi said, determined. "Really? Let's see you try!" "COME ON OUT, NOBORIRYUUU!!!" He yelled. He jumped up, and summoned a dragon from the ground and took the ball from its mouth, knocking out both Kenta and Kei. He jumped on the dragon and dribbled away. "Whoa!!!" Isamu said, astonished. Commentator: Hideyoshi has finally passed Kenta and Kei for the first time, using Noboriryuu!!! "Is that a new hissatsu technique?! When did he come up with that?!" Yu wondered, gaining new confidence and catching up to him. "Out of my way, you peeps!" Hideyoshi said, glaring down at Green Eleven. "Acting so cool, huh?" Ryoko said, teasing. "When did you get here?" "Just now." "Watch me, I'll make it in the goal!" "Fat chance!" Shin said, going up from behind. "Mark him, Ryoko!" "Got you!" She said, and she turned to Shin. "Move it!" He then tackled her to the ground. "Ryoko!" "Don't mind me!" "You're not scoring!" Makoto said, determined. He won't let Shin down. "POWEERRR CHARGGEEE!!!" He charged up power and charged towards him to steal the ball from Hideyoshi, leaving a trail of ground and left Hideyoshi on the ground. "Damn it! I was so close!" "Nice, Maa-kun!" Shin sneered. Commentator: Oh! Hideyoshi was so close! And the ball has been stolen from Hideyoshi by Makoto! "Shin!" And Shin reacted quickly and was about to get the ball but Ryoko's foot stuck out and tripped him. "Not so fast!" Ryoko said, coming up. "You...!" Shin said, annoyed. "Don't worry, I'll crush you!" And he got the ball from Ryoko again, but Ryoko didn't give up. "I won't let you have it! Give it to me!" After a few tries, she finally successfully stole the ball from him. "What?!" Shin thought, panting. "This girl...! Tadashi!" "Hai!" Ryoko dribbled the ball halfway through until Tadashi blocked the path. "I won't let you have it your way! Let's do this, MAGMA CARPETTOO!!!" She jumped on the ball, which created a huge explosion, and after the explosion, lava quickly started moving towards him. The lava soon surrounded Tadashi, it hardens and he was stuck in it. "Damn, she's got talent!" Tadashi whistled. She then ran off with the ball, with Hideyoshi closely behind her. "Ryoko! Give me the ball!" "Alright!" She said, passing the ball to Hideyoshi, since no one was marking him. "Make it in the goal, Hideyoshi!" Isamu called out. "We're counting on you!" "Hai!" "You can do this!" Ryoko encouraged him. His face grew bright red, but smiled, "Got it!" "Aww, look how happy he is." Yu thought to himself, smiling. "FINALLY FREE!!! HERE I COME, SHINJITSU NO KENNNN!!!!" "DEFENSE!!!" Seiji yelled. But before they could do anything, Hideyoshi's sword blasted off into the goal, leaving Shin shocked. The referee whistled, ending the first half of the match. Commentator: GOALLLL!!!!! UNIVERSE ELEVEN HAS FINALLY SCORED FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THIS MATCH!!! And that is it for the first half of the match!!! The score is now 4-1!!! "We... we finally DID ITTTT!!!" Isamu said happily. "We finally took back a point!!!" While they were celebrating, Isamu thought to himself, "I have to stop Shin's shoots! I can't be the only one left behind... I've trained with Jun during that training... we can use that ''hissatsu technique if Death Hand Revised really doesn't work. Otosan... please watch over us throughout this match!" '''Preview of Episode 25 (Crown): The Victorious Universe Eleven' I'm Isamu Sato, and we have finally gotten back one point, just in time to end the first half of the match. The second half will be beginning soon, and I am about to find out the truth behind all of this. But if I were to find the truth, we must win, otherwise Japan will be destroyed! The fate of Japan lies with us! How will I be able to defeat Shin and their powerful hissatsu technique if Death Hand Revised doesn't work?! Then that's when I thought of my dad. He's left a trump card up his sleeve under my nose and I didn't even think of it till now. Will this truly save Japan?! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! The Victorious Universe Eleven!